


Tumblr One-Shots

by AnnieNadir



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieNadir/pseuds/AnnieNadir
Summary: A collection of short fics I posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Sundance

Abed unlocked his apartment. It felt empty without Troy and Annie. He tried to keep in contact with them, but it was difficult. Abed’s correspondences with Troy were few and far between. He had managed to video-chat with Annie at least once a week. 

Lately, it had been only once a week. He hardly heard anything from the rest of the study group. Once in a blue moon Britta would email him updates of what was going on at Greendale, by now she had replaced Duncan as Psychology professor, and sometimes they even made sense. He missed them.

He hadn’t had time to socialize recently. Too focused on his career. After several rejected sitcom pitches and two poorly received low budget films, his third movie was a hit among audiences and critics alike. He was taking off.

Abed hung his messenger bag by the door and settled in front of the TV. TV was constant. It would always be there when he needed it. People were trickier. Feeling especially sentimental, he put on The Breakfast Club, and considered watching The Empire Strikes Back later.

The phone started ringing. Abed paused the TV and answered it. 

He was wrong.

Cool. Cool, cool, cool. 

Abed hung up the phone and went to the airport. He booked the next possible flight and left. He hadn’t even bothered to think about luggage, so he went right on with his messenger bag as a personal item. The time on the plane allowed him to think. He hoped it wasn’t a mistake. But he had spent enough time being resigned to the future, it was time for him to shape it himself. He had been wrong.

He got off the plane and rushed out of the airport. When Abed exited the airport it was dark; the evening had faded into night. He called a taxi from the street. It was just like the movies, or the sitcom Taxi. Cool. The taxi stops at an apartment building.  
The elevator isn’t coming down fast enough, so Abed decides to run up the stairs. It’s five flights, and it’s debatable whether this is even the faster approach, but it has more dramatic flourish. 

He finds the apartment and knocks on the door. It’s all on the line. He waits a moment, and just when he thinks that he wasted a plane ticket and a dramatic journey the door opens.

Annie Edison stands in the doorway. Dressed in only a large shirt, one Abed suspected was his at one point, she looks as though she’s been sleeping. Abed stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes a second, then looked back at him, confused, as though she couldn’t tell if he was really there or discern why and how he could be here now.

Abed leaned in and kissed her. At first Annie was hesitant. Her hands stayed at her side. Then she deepened the kiss, surprising Abed. She threw her hands around his neck. Abed kept one hand on the side of her face and pulled Annie closer with his other on her back. The kiss was urgent, but not without sweetness.

Abed broke the kiss for air, leaving Annie flustered, confused, and a bit embarrassed. She looked at him expectantly; her eyelashes fluttered.

“I made it into Sundance.”


	2. Basic Sandwich

Basic Sandwich but Abed never reconnected with Rachel

“…and the sooner we find that treasure, the faster the Jeff Britta pilot falls apart.”

Annie couldn’t help but feel a rush of affection for Abed. He seemed to always know what to say to maker feel better. He was always there for her. Always kind to her. And he didn’t trivialize her feelings like the other members of the study group tended to do.

Annie gave him a smile; Abed smiled back at her. Annie held his gaze a bit too long, and then, tentatively, leaned in toward him. She stepped forward and closed the gap between them. Abed immediately wrapped his arms around her back; she flung hers around his neck. The kiss was softer, sweeter, slower than the kiss second year, but Abed was holding her much closer, as though he wanted to keep her there forever, or, Annie thought, as though he was afraid she’d be disappointed and change her mind. Annie was pressed hard against him. Annie hadn’t realized how much she missed the feeling of Abed’s lips on hers. Annie broke the kiss and looked at Abed, who was still holding her firmly in place. He spoke almost immediately.

“You only did that because you were jealous and emotionally vulnerable.”

Abed’s voice was unchanged, though there was something in his eyes that told her he was hurt.

The words hung in the air with a certainty that angered Annie.

Abed let her go, and Annie let out a little gasp like the characters in the movies she rented did when they were offended.

Despite her indignation, she knew there was some truth to what Abed said. She wasn’t in a stable place emotionally. Usually she appreciated his ability to read her so well, but now it was beginning to piss her off. Still, there was more to that kiss than fear and jealousy, and in some ways it had been a long time coming. But the thought of Jeff being with someone else still made her want to vomit. Annie was much more confused than ever, and more upset than before.

Abed was standing several steps ahead of her now.

“Let’s go find that treasure.”

Annie blinked back tears.

“If it helps, you can try kissing me again when you’re not in emotional turmoil over Jeff.”

Annie brushed the tears away with her hand and gave Abed a small laugh.

“Don’t forget: it’s your show, too.” Annie threw his words back at him with a wink.

Even if Britta and Jeff did get married, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.


	3. Let's Run Away Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for @womanaction

Another evening in front of the television. In Troy’s absence they’d moved the couch to the center of the living room. It served more purpose there than the chairs did any longer. Troy had been gone for months now; still, his absence was strongly felt in apartment 303. Things had become monotonous since he’d been gone. Abed commented on this regularly. Annie thought that it had started even before Troy had left. Anyhow, they had settled into a mundane existence.

Summer had made things worse. Greendale seemed to constantly provide them with entertaining plots. At the very least they always provided a distraction. Since classes let out Annie and Abed came home from their part-time jobs, found some minimum effort meal to consume, and without fail ended up on the couch in front of the television. Some days they talked, others went completely silent. Tonight was favoring the latter so far. 

Annie had started curled up on the end of the sofa, but as the night wore on she nudged closer and closer to Abed until she was resting her head on his shoulder. Abed didn’t seem to mind. It was rarer for them not to have any physical contact. Most nights they held hands. 

Abed’s phone buzzed, and he moved hastily to get it, disturbing Annie, who had nearly fallen asleep on his shoulder. It was just an update notification. Nothing from Troy, and even more disconcertingly to Abed, nothing from Rachel. The two hadn’t talked or texted at all since the summer began, and as school was starting up again in a week and a half, it was safe to say that relationship was dead. Abed hadn’t showed any signs of being upset about it, except for when his phone would buzz with texts that were never from her. Then Abed would race toward the phone a little too quickly, and, upon seeing the notification, stare at the phone for a few seconds too long. It broke Annie’s heart a little each time. Recently she’d noticed a nagging suspicion that it wasn’t just out of sympathy.

Annie’s own phone had been no more exciting over the summer. Most of her texts were from Shirley, who had just left to take care of her ailing father in Georgia. The change of scenery sounded nice, despite the circumstances. Then there were the occasional texts from Britta. Annie had hardly seen her this summer. Apparently Britta had been facing financial struggles. And Jeff… No contact. A part of Annie felt hurt. After the incident with the Winger-Perry engagement last school year, it was just one more cruel reminder of how little Jeff thought of her. Another part of her was relieved. There was never anything simple about her relationship with Jeff. It was always dramatic and complicated. And maybe she was overreacting about the whole thing. They were friends, and it wasn’t as though Jeff had texted Abed either. He probably just wanted space.

Annie nestled against Abed again and tried to return her attention to the episode of Wings Abed had put on. After a while she did. Between the airplanes, and the romance between characters Joe and Helen, and her position leaning on Abed, Annie began to get ideas. She bolted upright. Abed looked at her, startled by her sudden movement. Annie stood up.

“Let’s run away together.” 

It was more impulsive than Abed expected from her character, but he’d learned long ago that Annie was complex, and more than capable of surprising him. He liked it when she surprised him… when those surprises didn’t involve Jeff, anyway. Abed was still apprehensive about Annie’s motives.

“Is this your way of getting back at Jeff for his nearly eloping with Britta?”

“You said we never do anything exciting now that Troy’s gone. This would give us entirely new plots. It’d be a great adventure.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“When I thought of running away, I didn’t consider Jeff for a second.”

It was true. Not that she’d had time to anyway. It was a spur of the moment proposal. She looked at Abed, who was still mulling it over.

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

Annie couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed. She leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Annie squeezed Abed as tightly as she could. It was only when they began to pull away from each other that they noticed their proximity. Still in each other’s arms, their faces inches apart, their eyes met. Their lips met before either could form a thought. Annie’s hands stayed wrapped around Abed’s neck, but Abed’s hands moved up and down her back. It was as exhilarating as their first kiss, though there was no battle, no imminent death, no Han Solo.

“Are we going for a spin-off vibe or more of a road trip movie vibe?” Abed asked when it was over.

“We can figure it out on the road.” 

“Let’s go.” 

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

A few moments later they met at the door with a backpack’s worth of their possessions each. On the way down the stairs Abed asked Annie which genres would be represented in their road trip. 

“Action-Adventure?”

“Maybe.”

“Horror?”

“God, I hope not. Abed, you know I don’t like horror movies.”

“Romance?”

“Definitely.”

When they finally left in Abed’s car, his spare hand holding Annie’s, for the first time in a long time, things seemed to be looking up.


	4. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for @captainreyloswan

“This reminds me of the time I beat all of you at Dungeons and Dragons,” Pierce commented, looking around the Greendale cafeteria. The decorations were impressive, for Greendale, anyway. From the surprisingly real looking fake grey stone covering on the walls to the torch-lit wall sconces, which must have violated at least 30 fire safety regulations, it looked as though the campus had been transported in time.

“First of all, that never happened,” Jeff corrected him. “Second, and this is the last time I’m saying this, it’s not a Dungeons and Dragons dance.”

“It’s not?” Pierce asked, confused.

“It’s a medieval dance.” Shirley clarified.

“Well now I look ridiculous,” Pierce grumbled, gestering to his wizard’s outfit. He removed his hat and then his robe, only to reveal an equally silly blue and yellow star pattern shirt-pants combination. “I’m going to go check this stuff.”

“That’s embarrassing.” Troy laughed as Pierce retreated to the coat room.

“Says the guy wearing tights,” Jeff teased. 

“I’m a KING.” Troy pointed at his crown. “I can wear whatever I want.”

“And out of everything in the world, you still chose tights.”

“You’re just wearing a regular suit and sheath for your sword,” Britta’s voice interjected.

A nearby suit of armor removed its helmet, revealing a tousle of blonde hair and then Britta’s face. Her friends jumped back.

“Are you guys so shocked to see a woman in armor?”

“WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A STATUE!” Troy yelled back at her, still startled.

“So, let me get this straight…” Jeff said after a beat. “You’re a king,” he pointed at Troy, “but you’re not a queen.” He finished, pointing at Britta. 

“I’m his knight in shining armor,” Britta said in a small voice.

“What happened to ‘what’s more empowering than a woman in a crown?’”

“I was trying to challenge patriarchal societal expectations of women. That’s what this dance is all about.”

“Oh, please. This dance is about Neil wanting to live action role play.”

“Yeah, but I was the one who convinced the Dean that a 50′s sock hop would give older students an unfair historical advantage.”

“You just wanted to protest the concept of a Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“So, we’re just going to ignore the unintentional Lord of the Rings homage Britta just did?” Abed interrupted.

“Abed, I thought you were going to make fewer movie references now that you’re trying to grow as a person,” Shirley said.

“I am. I didn’t wear a green cloak like Frodo.” He showed off his red cloak. “And I didn’t make a dramatic entrance from over there,” he pointed to a poorly lit corner of the room, “like Aragorn. There were a lot of references and tropes I could have done in a medieval or pseudo-medieval setting. I even agreed to let Annie set me up.”

“Oh, Abed, that’s so exciting,” Shirley crooned, her voice getting higher. “I wish I had known. There’s a girl at my church who would be perfect for you.”

“Where is Annie?” Troy asked. “She’s not usually late.”

“She said she’d meet us here,” Abed replied. 

“I’m going to put this in the coat room,” Britta told Troy, motioning to the helmet she was carrying.

“You do that. Meanwhile, Abed and I are going to have all kinds of misadventures,” he replied, all too emphatically, ignoring the implied invitation for him to join her.

“I’ll go with you.” Shirley offered.

Troy turned to Abed. “So, what if we start with a sword fight and–”

It was then that Annie entered the room. Troy discontinued his enthusiastic speech and hand gestures all together. 

Abed stared. He couldn’t help but compare this moment to that of a film. It was as though time had slowed and every eye had turned on Annie. She definitely looked the beautiful leading lady. Tonight she had pulled her hair into an updo and wore a circlet as per the theme of the dance. Her purple dress brought out the blue of her eyes, which looked piercingly intense. Abed thought she looked like an elven princess. 

Annie headed directly toward where Abed, Troy, and Jeff were standing. Jeff nodded to her.

“Milady.”

She bypassed him completely, heading towards Abed, drawing an incredulous look from Jeff.

“Abed, can I talk to you?” Annie’s voice came out timid.

“Sure.” He turned. “Sorry, Troy.”

“It’s cool.” Troy drew the word out. “I’m gonna go find Pierce. He’ll appreciate a good sword fight.” 

Annie and Abed took a step away from Jeff.

“Did the girl you were going to set me up with cancel? Because it’s happened before and–”

“No! I just figured… It’s like you said: you’re an acquired taste.” Annie stepped toward him, not breaking eye contact.

Abed stared at her quizzically for a moment, not understanding her meaning. Annie batted her eyelashes subtly.

“Oh.” 

“Dance with me?” She asked, offering him her hand.

Abed took it and kissed her ring.

“As you wish.”


End file.
